Double Trouble
by BlackfiresIceyHeart
Summary: Annalicia, Thanna are two complete stangers who find a group of unlikly friends, they team up for adventure love and lust. Whats the worst that can happen? Anything and everything.    Rated M for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

_**DISCLAIMER: TheNameIsBlackfire and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. Yoshihiro Togashi has all copyrights to both the anime and manga. Blackfire and I only own the plot, Thanna Ryuu, Annalicia Morgan, Timothy Ryuu, and the storyline of this fanfic. Unless stated otherwise, any characters you do not recognize are our own.**_

_**Chapter 1: Meeting**_

The black haired woman walked towards the park, a stroller in front of her. A two month old baby boy sat in the stroller, taking in all he could. He wore a blue shirt with a teddy bear on it with a matching pair of pants. He had a binky in his mouth, which he sucked on and had everywhere he went. He had black hair and purple eyes with black slited pupils, just like his mouth. His hair and eyes are all that he inherited, as the rest of the infant's traits were from his rapist father.

"Alright, Tim. We're going to be here for thirty minutes." said the woman as she unstrapped her son.

She picked him up and placed him into the sandbox. Tim looked about for a moment, then started make a sand castle with the bucket and shovel his mother handed him. He smiled around his binky as he successfully pulled lifted his little blue bucket. Tim gave a giggle as he continued to make his sand castle, his eyes shining more and more as he got close to its completion. His mother watched as her son worked on his castle, his delight evident with each passing second. Looking at her watch, she frowned seeing the time. She had to be at work soon and she had to get back home to drop her son off with the sitter she hired.

Tim lifted his arms, knowing what was going on. His mother picked him up and placed him into his stroller, making sure he got strapped in and comfortable.

"Thanna, you okay?" asked a black haired boy.

"Just wish I had more time with Tim, Yusuke. Aside from that, I'm fine." replied Thanna as she typed away at the computer she sat in front of. "Now get back to class or I'll make sure you get a ton of homework."

Yusuke glared at Thanna as she continued to type away at the keyboard. Running soon fills the hall, making Yusuke and Thanna look towards the hall. A girl with long black hair with red highlights enters the office and jumps over the counter, hiding underneath it. Yusuke and Thanna look at each other, their confusion obvious. Before either could as a question, more running hit their ears. A group of four entered the office, anger obvious on their faces. Yusuke cracked his knuckles as he looked glared at the four.

"Do it off school property, Yusuke." said Thanna as she stared at the group of four thugs.

"Got it, Ryuu-san." grinned Yusuke as he started for the thugs.

The four back up, finally seeing Urameshi Yusuke before them.

"**, its Urameshi." said one.

"Run!" said another.

The four thugs run, not wanting to fight Urameshi. Yusuke laughs as he waves to Thanna, returning to class. Thanna waited for a few minutes before motioning the girl to come out of hiding.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" asked Thanna.

"They wanted me to give them my lunch. I told them to go to hell." replied the girl.

"I see. What's your name?" asked the woman.

"Annalicia Morgan. What's yours?" asked the girl.

"Ryuu. Thanna Ryuu." replied the twenty-five year old.

_**Hey there my dears TheNameIsBlackfire here. This is a introduction to a new collaboration story my dear friend MalikaAssain and I will be working on. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as we will enjoy writing it all comments reviews and messages will be greatly appreciated Look out for chap two ;) **_

_**~TheNameIsBlackfire**_


	2. Chapter 2: The New Girl At School

_**DISCLAIMER: MallikaAssasain and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. Yoshihiro Togashi has all copyrights to both the anime and manga. Mallika and I only own the plot, Thanna Ryuu, Annalicia Morgan, Timothy Ryuu, and the storyline of this fanfic. Unless stated otherwise, any characters you do not recognize are our own.**_

**Chapter 2: The New Girl At School**

"**I am terribly sorry for this but I start here tomorrow and I came here now so that I can get my class program." Said Annalicia**

"**I see, so you are the new student I was told about" Thanna replied looking in her files.**

**Annalicia merely nodded**

"**Here you are school begins at 7:30 alright." Thanna spoke.**

"**Thank you, see you around" Annalicia bowed and left for home.**

**Next Day:**

"**Now where is room 31b" Thought Annalicia who was wearing the blue skirt and jacket of the school uniform.**

"**You look lost, can I help" said a girl with shoulder length brunette hair**

"**Sure, im looking for room 31b, can you point me in the direction" said Annalicia.**

"**Im in that class follow me. By the way my name is keiko" said the girl.**

"**Annalicia Morgan nice to meet you" Anna replied**

"**Pleasure is all mine" smiled Keiko as they made it to the class.**

"**You must be the new student, welcome, please… introduce yourself"**

**All eyes where on Annalicia. A few of the boys were looking at her and many of the girls whipering to one another.**

"**Hi, my name is Annalicia Morgan, I transferred here from the America, it's a pleasure to meet you all" She said bowing respectfully.**

"**welcome miss Morgan please… have a seat next to keiko" the teacher instructed than began the days lesson**

"**This is going to be a long day" Anna thought sitting down and opening her book.**

**As the day finnaly ended Annalicia made her way to her locker and put her stuff up.**

"**Hey you're the girl from miss Ryuu's Office right? The names Yusuke Urameshi, nice to meet ya." Said Yusuke.**

"**Nice to meet you to. Thank for yesterday" Annalicia replied winking and giving him a thumbs up as she walked out the school to head for home. Yusuke returned the thumbs up and caught up with Keiko.**

_**Alright guys I hope you like ch2 ^^ PLEASE MESSAGE AND REVIEW. Would love to have feedback to how you guys like it or think it is going, so message me or MallikaAssasin ;). Ch 3 be out later on. See ya. **_

_**~blackfire**_


	3. Chapter 3: Test

Chapter 3: Test

"Yusuke, there's testing today in your fifth period class. Be sure to study and spread the word to Kuwabara." said Thanna, standing outside of the office.

"Thanks for the heads up." grinned Yusuke as he walked by.

It was only the third week into the school year and already there was a test. Shaking her head as a few students entered the main building.

"Thanna!" said a female voice.

Stopping and turning, Thanna saw the sitter she hired to watch her son.

"Makoto, what's wrong?" asked Thanna.

Makoto carried Tim in her arms, his eyes looking around curiously.

"I can't watch him anymore. He's getting into all my college papers and ruining them." said the woman.

"That's why I said to keep your school work at home, just so they don't get ruined. I told you three times before already. Are you deaf or just an idiot?" deadpanned Thanna.

Taking Tim, the twenty-five year old held him against her. Makoto leaves without a word, simply glaring at Thanna as she left.

~Great, I can't have Tim here all day. He needs to be at home.~ thought Thanna.

Taking the two month old into the office, the mother started to look through the phone book. There had to be someone who was willing to look after her son. As far as she knew, she had no parents. What was she to do now? She can't risk losing this job, not after getting to know many of the students.

"Who's this?" asked Keiko as she entered the office.

"This is Tim, my son." said Thanna.

"He's adorable." said the teen with a smile.

"Do you know anyone who would be willing to babysit him while I'm here?" asked the older woman.

"Yeah. She used to look after me for a couple of months while mom was in the hospital. She might be able to help." said Keiko, looking into her school bag.

After a minute of searching, the brunette produces a slip of paper with writing on it.

"Isn't this Kuwabara's sister?" asked Thanna.

"Yeah. She helped us a lot about a two years ago. I'll talk to her later and see what she says. I'll call later to let you know what she said." replied Keiko.

"Thanks. Now go to class. And watch out for a test in Tanaka's class!" said Thanna, the last sentence coming out louder than she intended as Keiko left.

Keiko waves and smiles, signalling she would. Now to wait for the teen to call later. The bell rings as Annalicia enters the office. She panted from all the running she did, her hands on her knees. She held her bag in one hand and what looked like a small bit of toast in the other. Thanna watched amused, watching as the girl finished her toast.

"Ryuu-san, do you mind writing a pass? I'm afraid I set my alarm for the wrong time last night." asked Annalicia.

"I don't mind at all. Just make sure you set your alarm to the right time and get here on time." replied Thanna as she grabbed a pass from a small stack on her desk.

Quickly scribbling onto the pass, the woman handed it to the eighteen year old before her. The girl made funny faces at Tim, making him laugh.

"Thank you, Ryuu-san. Is this little one your son?" asked the girl.

"Yes. I'm waiting on Keiko to talk with someone about watching him while I'm here. I don't think she'll do it though, the person Keiko referenced I mean." replied Thanna.

"I better get to class." said the teen.

With a sigh, the woman wondered what she was going to do with Tim since he can't stay at the school.

The bell for lunch sounds, giving all the students in Tanaka's class sigh. Kuwabara and Yusuke grin as they walk out of the class with their lunches, Keiko following behind.

"God, that was hell." said Kuwabara.

"You're telling me. I'm glad Thanna told us about it." said Yusuke.

"I'm going to drop by the office. I wanna ask your sister something, Kuwabara." said Keiko.

"Ask her what?" asked the eighteen year old.

"Come with me to the office and you'll find out." said Keiko.

Looking at each other, Yusuke and Kuwabara follow the girl to the office. They grin a bit when they see Thanna with a young child.

"So, you must be the little squirt that had Thanna chewing people's heads off." said Yusuke.

"What's his name?" asked Kuwabara.

"His name is Timothy, but he likes to be called Tim over his full name." replied Thanna.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Kurama

_**Chapter 4: Meeting Kurama**_

"**I just talked to Shizuru, she said she would love to watch Tim for you" smiled Keiko**

"**That's good, thank you Keiko I really appreciate it" Replied Thanna**

"**My sister is pretty good with that sort of stuff" said Kuwabara.**

"**Alright, you guys better get back to class and I better get back to work see you after" said Thanna, and they all waved bye.**

**~After School~**

"**I can't believe I had to do detention. It's not like I fell asleep on purpose" said Annalicia yawning.**

"**I can't sleep…no…I… I wont sleep not if it means having that dream again" thought Annalicia who was walking in a daze.**

"**Yuskue who is that" asked a red haired male.**

**Yuskue looked around to where the red head motioned.**

"**That's Annalicia she goes to my school, she's the new girl so I don't know her." He said.**

**As the mentioned boys were watching her they saw a group of thugs sneaking behind her. The boys looked at each other and nodded.**

"**Whats a pretty girl like you doin all alone in this neighborhood" one off the thugs said.**

"**Huh…what" Anna replied just noticing the group of boys.**

"**This one is gonna be fun" said another one of the boys licking his lips.**

**The group of boys brought out pocket blades and surrounded her.**

"**Now be a good girl and we might be gentle" said the leader.**

**Annalicia just smirked.**

"**so you guys think you can dominate me and get an easy lay huh, think again" she said taking a stance and charging at the one closest to her.**

"**Would you mind a little assistance miss Annalicia" asked a red head.**

"**The more the merrier" she replied with a nod.**

"**I've been meaning to bust these guys up" said Yuskue running after one of them.**

"**Come on now boys you're not running away from little ol me are you" replied Annalicia with a laugh.**

"**Well this was uneventful" Yuskue sighed as he watched the thugs run off.**

"**Are you alright" he asked Anna**

"**Yeah im cool, nice back up" she said giving a thumbs up and Yuskue did the same.**

"**By the way, this is Kurama he's a friend of mine." Yuskue introduced.**

"**It's a pleasure to meet you" Kurama replied with a light bow.**

"**Likewise" replied Annalicia**

"**Why…why does he look familiar" she thought**

"**would't you like to know" said the voice that has been haunting her dreams.**

"**You..what do you want blackfire stay out of this" she sent back.**

"**I will for now..but you can't keep me suppressed forever" replied blackfire.**


End file.
